Expect Nothing: The Plan
by TCraft07
Summary: Basically this is another direction of the Wilson, meeting, but not with the baby being a part of their lives. Gabi still exists, but Will and her broke it off once Will came into realization of his sexuality with his confession to his grandma, Marlena, at first, and then news went to his parents and family and so on. I know it sounds like a stretch, but I hope you give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Basically this is another direction of the Wilson, meeting, but not with the baby being a part of their lives. Gabi still exists, but Will and her broke it off once Will came into realization of his sexuality with his confession to his grandma, Marlena, at first, and then news went to his parents and family and so on. Now I know that's a stretch, but Marlena was the person he relied on for support. The guys didn't exactly have the growth period from friendship to couple, because they didn't meet until….well I guess you have to read the story. No beta in this story, shooting it out from the head to the forum; sorry def will probably need one if it goes the way I want, eventually. I own nothing; characters are not my creation.

Wow how the time flies; holidays are about to get here. A fic has been broiling in my head for the longest. Still very much of a new person to the fanfiction world, but I'm definitely a Wilson fan, and can't help but to add to the characters fictional, but wonderful fandom world for these two guys. Now this fanfic has no direction, haha, but I hope to let my mind keep it going until an ending feels right. I hope you guys enjoy. The beginning might seem a bit slow, but these characters must be handled with care . FYI ( I meant it when I said it starts slow). Enjoy, and happy reading!

Expect Nothing: Wilson Fanfic

Chapter One- The Plan

Will is sitting on the couch in his dorm at Salem University, where he and T are roommates in college. He and T have been here approx. 6 months, which was about, 4 months since Will has come out. Will is majoring in computer engineering, and T is working on general studies classes and thinking about venturing into the business world, and major in business. Will has been studying very hard to pass his challenging classes. He's determined to let his academics be priority, at all times, and T wants to strike an interference for his good friends sake. T is growing in maturity, and although he still has an overall, laid back and care-free exterior, most of the time, he does care for his friends and others, and wants Will to care more about his social life, so he can enjoy life too. T bursts into the dorm, letting the door hit the wall, like he is running from someone.

"Will!"."What T, I'm trying to study. You know I have that calculus test this Friday, and then I'm finally out for the two week break. Man, I can hardly wait to sleep." "Sleep….sleep, man you sound like my grandfather. You know you have to get out more, and start living your life some man; I know class and school are important, but you bore me just looking you. When is the last time you went to a club or game or something, man?" Will sighs, "I don't know T, but that's not a priority right now; you know my parents and family want to see me graduate, with honors, possibly, and get a good job. I can't disappoint them with this part of my life. I know getting a good profession is one way I can possibly lighten the blow of being who I am. I am a gay man T, with a family who hoped I would one day have a wife and kids that would be able to come to family traditional holiday dinners, and family trips. I don't think they ever expected to have me, to be gay and unsuccessful in school, and not even get a job that can support me. Now do you understand, what I mean when I always tell you that I have to give them a way to be able to look at me as a person that belongs in the family, rather than a reject that they happen to put up with, so they don't have to say they have a family member somewhere on the streets, possibly selling his body for money. I know that sounds a little dramatic for you, but T…. I just don't want to draw any more attention to myself. I need to do what I need to do, and leave the leisure to a time in the distance. I need to stay focused. T sighs and walks over to where Will is sitting by his computer. "Man I think MLK has nothing on you. You practically just wrote the, "I have a dream speech". He sighs again, "I know that you know your grandmother, Marlena, would never let all your family turn their back on you. She's like the goddess of love; she' rooting for you Will, and you know you'll always have her." Will looks up from his computer, and then at the floor. "I know you're right, but I can't let her be the one to take all the heat for me, when she could get in an argument that can take people she loves away from her. She's the only one I had to rely on, for a while, when I was dealing with coming out. She needs me to step up, and put my big boy pants on, and be a man. I can't always go crying to grandma. Although, I will, if needed, because I know she want judge me." T sits down on the couch. "I'm glad we on the topic of grandmas because that's the subject that was on my mind when I got here. Man I know that we have this break coming up, and I didn't want to tell you until Friday, but it's Wednesday, and I can't hold back anymore, because you need to be ready". Will looks at him confused, and says, "T what are you talking about… be ready for what exactly." "Well it's funny you ask that". T feels a bit uncomfortable about what he's about to explain to Will, and stands up and walks towards the door with nervous energy coursing through him. "T you are making me nervous, because you obviously are, now spill the beans, before I strangle them out of you". T scratches his head, and, looks up at Will. "Man, you know that I like to have fun, whether it's in class or at a party. I'm not trying to force anything thing on you Will, but I had this planned for a while, and your grandma knows about this too, since I kind of needed some back up after you know about it". Will starts to stand up, and T stops him. Wait! Whoa, man where are you going? You don't even know what I'm talking about". Will gets up anyway, after a pause, he walks to the refrigerator on the floor close to the door, to get a bottle of water. Will slightly frowns and shakes his head and walks toward refrigerator. "Relax T, I'm just getting a bottle of water, besides, I don't think you even know what you're talking about. T nervous laughs, and says , "That's where you're wrong friend, I know exactly what I'm talking about, and I want you to know that I think it's pretty awesome". Will sits down and props his shoeless feet on the couch. "T I'm simply amused that you have a thought of any sort these days, but I'm really beginning to get pissed off, because it seems like you're stalling for some reason, and I still don't know what the hell you're talking about. Do you think you can speed this process up, and narrow it down to about another 30 mins., or less, so I can finish what I was doing. T begins to contemplate his next sentence and his thoughts start to wonder whether he should have got, Marlena to come over to help him with this. He knew that she could get through to Will better, when he is being stubborn and has his mind made up, before he even thinks things through. T clears his throat and starts to tell Will the news. "Will I have something planned for you that I think you need". Will looks at him with blank eyes, which was a sign to indicate that he wants T to continue, and not get distracted by the frown he was hiding inside, because of the urge to slap T for wasting his time. Will decides to encourage him, and says dryly, "Please continue T, I'm listening with upmost interest in this plan". T smiles, even though he is not fooled by his friends tone of voice. "Man I think this is perfect for you, I really think that it's what's going to change your life". Will puts his head in his hands and says, "For the love of the Great Wall of China T, you are making me crazy, just spit and out"!

…In another place, around the world we find, Sonny

Sonny is enjoying his chai tea, outside of a café in France. He has a plan himself and hopes it's a life-changing one. He has a feeling that it will for some, other-worldly reason. He feels a magnetic pull for this plan, and now he has a break for 2 weeks from studying business school in France coming up. He can feel the anxiousness and excitement creeping up inside of him and giving him a pleasurable feeling.

That's a rap folks, for the first chapter. A bit of a cliff hanger, but some will be able to, sort of place, two and two together to come up with the scenario, I'm getting to. Thanks for those who may read, and feel free to place comments and constructive criticism. I'll take it, and suck it up, and try to do better. Hope to add soon, if life allows it. Thanks again, in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuation, from last chapter, maybe a little short, but I'm trying to add, while I can. I know most realize no beta has been used for this story. I am not an English major by any means, lol, but I have words in my head that need to get out, haha. So here goes.. Happy Reading!

By the way, I just am becoming a Tad fan. Just thought I'd add that.

Expect Nothing: The Plan, cont'd

"Mom, mommmm…. Will you please let me get in a sentence. Sonny chuckles, "I'm on my way home tomorrow. I will call as soon as I land; I promise okay. I know I'm excited to come home too. Just don't throw some big welcome home party; I know I'm just going to want to nap after the plane ride. I love you too mom. Good night. Sonny got off the phone with is mother; he was going home and he was more than a bit excited to be closer to his plan, which he knows his mother will not be thrilled to know, after only a week of being home. He knew she will be happy for him though, to take a chance to be even happier, even if this really out was out of his comfort zone, and not exactly how he thought he would meet his soul mate. He had been single since college, and that meant basically for him having a lot of interesting guys to meet him, and nothing to come out of it. He knew from being told by guys that he was supposed to be considered attractive, but that was not his issue. Sonny knew that his morals and maturity level was usually something that got in the way of him letting go and just giving a guy more than a date or two of his time. He felt that the guy would get bored with him, and not find him interesting enough to make a relationship develop. Sonny had confidence, but he just knew that he wanted a real and true relationship with someone that was interested more in him and his goals and not just in what his favorite food is, or what type of underwear he wears, which he can't believe how many guys had asked him. It almost made him want to go commando. Sonny knew he wanted to hold out for that special someone who will make him want to go through with his life goals and be there to support him along the way. He wanted someone with goals of his own, and not be the only one to have dreams that they are willing to share and they can talk about how that want to make them happen. Sonny was more than a dreamer, he is a go getter and at this point in his life he was feeling a void and found an opportunity to try to fill it in. Sonny went to bed that night with dreams of the future and sharing that future with a special someone that was looking for him, and did not know it at this present time.

Back at the dorm with T and Will… (now I'm going to change this up a bit an make them stay in a rented apartment, that is near college campus. This just gives them more room, so they actually have a kitchen area , sitting/dinning area and separate bedrooms)

Will remained to be losing his patience with T, and this invisible plan that T thought would change his life. He was beginning to give in to the excitement. He hadn't really had a real birthday or Christmas present surprise since he was a young teenager, and that was not something that was ever important to him anyway. He always just enjoyed the atmosphere, and being around the laughter and happiness of his family. Yea, Mr. William Horton was a sap for family time, and just sitting back a watching others having a good time.

"Man Will, I know that this is a surprise to you, but I have an opportunity that I think is great, just wait right here, I have it all on paper for you man. I know you love to read, so once you've finished your homework or whatever, this will be like a great break for you to relax and read. Hold on a sec."

Will waited, while sitting on the couch and rubbing his eyes. As much as he hated to admit to T, he was too distracted to even think about homework at this time. He thought about going for a short run, then shower and then homework. He really was ready to see what had disturbed his progress towards getting finished with this semester, and heading towards his break.

T comes back in the room. "Here man, this is what I want you to do to make you happier, and get some real time to yourself and mingle with others outside this town. I think that this was laid in my hands for a reason. I just really stumbled upon on it, when I was going through some playboy magazines, but it still must be your destiny man. Your grandmother, Marlena, agrees. I showed it to her, and she thinks it's a great idea for you. Please, please, please do it for yourself man. I don't want to see you old and gray and single forever; you are a good person that deserves to find someone as good as you are.

Will stared at the brochure in front of him, and did not blink for what seemed like a full minute, staring at the title. He thinks T had either lost his mind or that weed really did have negative lasting brain effects. "Uhh, T, what the hell is this? You don't think I would consider this in the middle of my first year of college do you. I have my whole life to find, "the one" or whatever, and you know that my main focus now is graduating and not giving my family any more grief than they have to every traditional family holiday. I just want to walk in alone, and quiet, and not bother anyone.

T, just stands in room and looks down and shakes his head. "Man I was afraid you would say something like this. That's why my backup is here to help me out."

"T what the he… Before will could finish his sentence his grandma stepped in the door, and he just places his hands over his face, and says in a low tone, "grandma".

Marlena, comes in and says, "Yes my precious boy". Will stands up and walks over and hugs her. He knows she loves him more than anyone, and wants him to be happy, but he also knows what that brochure entails is probably not going to make that happen. "I love you, too sweety", Marlena says, as she holds him tighter, and gives him a chance to speak before she says anything.

Will just kept hugging her with his eyes closed. He thought briefly, what kind of happiness could lie with a brochure, titled, "Welcome to the Love Boat".

Well I hope you all are not to disappointed with this continuation. I do plan to add the next chapter soon. I don't know if you noticed but I sort of always end up writing slow progression fanfiction. This is my second one, and I have a passion for getting into the characters head, and it takes time to do so. I hope you bare with me. Thanks for all who read, and please feel free to review and/or critique. (hopefully instructive criticism, it is my birthday today(United States, central time) just in case that helps get reviews, lol, jk)


	3. Chapter 3

Expect Nothing: The Brochure

Will slowly pulled away from his grandmother, with his hand going to eyes again, and turning to sit back on the couch. T has exited to his room, hoping that Will's grandmother can talk some sense into him. Will looks down at the floor and says, "I can't believe T got you involved in this plan on his". She just sits down next to him to listen to him contemplate with himself. She crosses her legs and places one arm on the back on the couch and looks at him, and waits for him to ask a question or give her a reason to impede on his own inner and outer monologue. "Grandma is there a reason why you are siding with T to send me on some type of trip, to God only knows, to get me away from something or the family". Will just looks Marlena in the eyes and states this, and she can't help but to place a hand on his reddened cheek and say, "My boy, this is not to send you away". She just simply states this while looking at him. Will remains lost and confused. "Sweet boy I want you to read this brochure your friend found, and see what type of opportunity it is for you; I hardly see you anyway with your studies. Why in the world would I want to send you away? Anyone that wants you away needs to speak with me, before they ever say anything as preposterous as that. I want you to be happy and successful in more than academics and finances. You deserve the best. I know you love me, but I am in awe of your selflessness. My sweet boy, please just give your friend a break and read the brochure. He has showed it to me, and I do support it. I want you to reach and grab all the opportunities that are in your path that lead to your happiness. It would mean a lot to me if you did give this a chance, okay?" She says this looking him in his face, while Will just let's his head drop, and feels semi-forced against his will to go on a ridiculous venture, only to come back feeling like he wasted two weeks of his life. He felt somewhat better that his grandma supported this… whatever it was. "Grandma I do love you…and always want to use your advice, because you always do what's best for me. I just can't see how this is something that will lead me to betterment. I just want to graduate and get a good job, and make you and all my family proud of me… isn't that enough. " She looks at him square in the eye and says, "No, it want be enough." Will looks at her a little puzzled and says nothing. "I know that seems harsh, but I'm your grandmother that cares too much about you to let you waste your life away thinking that after you graduate and get a good job, which you will, that everything else will fall into place. You have to live your life in the present and not think that things will always happen in the order that you want them to. Do you honestly believe that you go to school, get a job and then life starts?" Before Will can answer, Marlena says, "Sometimes things happen inbetween, that we would have never planned if it wasn't just meant to be. " Will just sits and thinks about what she just said. He was thinking that it definitely makes sense, but maybe it would work this way for him. Maybe he would be able to go to school and then everything else in his life will fall into place. Marlena looks at his face and knows he's having a lot to go through his head at once and says, "Stop that, you want get anywhere if you just sit in head my boy. Okay it's time for me to leave. I really want you to live freely, with all your great morals you know. I have worn out my welcome enough for the day. " She stands up, and starts toward the door. "Remember that I love you, and want you to live your life, and don't let anyone or anything hold you back." Will stands up and walks to her and hugs her. "I love you, grandma. " She chuckles while hugging him tighter. "I love you too…." She pulls away and says, "Please read it."

With that statement she leaves and Will shuts the door and walks over to the couch and sits down. He picks up the brochure and says in a low tone. "My future certainly could use a better title". T walks back in the room shortly after and says, "Am I great or what. It looks like the goddess of love has made the great wall of China fall down, huh? You did listen to her right, and take me up on this… Will? Will? Will sighs while T is obviously on one of his, "I'm the man", rants and gets up and walks to his room. "I guess you are the man T" Will says dryly. T walks over to kitchen area to get something to drink and says, "I know; I guess that you'll be packing for Sunday right." He knows that Will is listening and not going to answer, but he is feeling proud of his completing, Mission: Get Will Laid. "I bet I could get paid for this." "Hey Will", T says loudly enough for Will to hear. "You think I could get a job doing something to help singles get together". Will knows exactly what T is talking about, and says, "Yea if you like a little cozy place called jail". T just shakes his head and says, "What do you know man, I got you the hook up, maybe I could find a job doing the same for other people". "I hope you know most jobs that involve getting people the "hook-up" are jobs for pimps and prostitutes." "Yea whatever, my business will be classy, you'll see". "There is nothing classy about prostitution, it may be a business, but one that is only for profit most of the time". T still tries to make a point and says, "Well I'll have a classy business with classy looking ladies to be presented to classy looking guys". "T shut-up". "Yea you say that now. You just worry about packing and leave my business to me." T drinks his soda and thinks about how he needs money to start a business and he has no one to help with all the details. "Uh Will you think the goddess will give a down payment on a building and help me get an accountant". Will is silent.

Meanwhile at the Kiriakis mansion, Sonny is in front of the door and his mom has already been called and ready to receive her son back into their home. Sonny takes a deep breath and prepares himself for the welcome home presentation. Mrs. Kiriakis opens the door with first sound of the doorbell. She hugs him immediately without saying anything, which Sonny expected. He hugs her back, and sees his dad heading in their direction, and joins in. They all stand in the door in a group hug. Sonny feels blessed to have moments like this. He knows you shouldn't take family for granted, no matter if they don't always agree with eachother. He finally breaks the silence and says, "It feels great to be home". They break apart with his mother, Adrian Kiriakis, inbetween the two men holding one of each of their hands. Sonny feels like this time next year he might just have another special someone to be happy to come home too.

Okay that's a wrap for now folks, feeling the birthday excitement falling upon me. Lol. I had a blessed one, that I spent with immediate family. Thanks for the birthday wishes again from those who sent them; that was really nice of you. Thank you to those who are now following. I thank you for your interest. This was one of those chapters, that some might say I will skip and wait for the next one. Trust me I understand, but I had to elaborate a bit on the relationship that Will has with his grandma, Marlena, in this story. I hope you all understand. I really am going to explain, "the brochure" more, so bare with me, please. Comments, reviews, rants of rage are welcome, lol. Maybe not the third, I might cry, but I will appreciate instructive criticism. Thanks to those who read


End file.
